


Chicago Vigilante

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrow Family, Character Death Fix, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Right?, Team Arrow, Tommy is Rhodes, arrow s4, cuz that's how it works when its the same actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to Chicago Laurel Lance ends up taking a visit to the local E.R. where Dr. Rhodes is assigned her case. Because how could that turn out badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> The bulk of this was written pretty early in s4 of arrow and s1 of chicago med so it's definitely AU by now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Laurel leant against her motorcycle letting the wind buffet her skin and tangle her hair. The setting sun warmed her and made her smile.

 

Through half lilted eyes she admired the view, the cityscape she'd only seen in pictures before today.

 

Her radio beeped, interrupting her reverie.

 

"Hello, gorgeous." Felicity chimed once she opened the line.

 

Felicity had recently started calling her that over the radios, claiming Black Canary was too much of a mouthful. And shortening it to just 'Canary' would have been weird on both ends.

 

Laurel didn't mind the change in the least.

 

It reminded her of their first meeting, when Felicity had look at her and called her 'That Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel'. At the time the greeting had confused her, but now it made her smile. Every time.

 

"Hey." She greeted warmly.

 

Straightening up she turned to dig through her bike's saddle bag, pulling out her phone. Felicity contacting her reminding her that she had people waiting for her to check in. Lighting up the screen she wasn't surprised to find unread texts from both Thea and Roy.

 

Thea's texts was straight to the point. _'Text me once you're there.'_

 

Roy on the other hand was less direct, _'You better try their pizza. And then never put pineapple on yours again.'_

 

The last bit made her chuckle. Her fondness for Hawaiian pizza was sacrilegious to the pizza purist that was Roy Harper.

 

"Laurel? You there?"

 

Laurel blinked, realizing she hadn't heard a thing Felicity had said past hello.

 

"Sorry, can you say that again?" She asked as she shot off a text to both Thea and Roy assuring them she'd arrived safely.

 

Felicity didn't seem bothered, "I asked, how's your vacation so far?"

 

"Not exactly what I had in mind." was her instant reply.

 

Laurel heard the sound of Felicity's chair move and closed her eyes as she pictured her.

 

Felicity would be slowly spinning in a circle as they talked, still dressed in the clothes she wore to the office. Her hair would be pulled back in her signature pony tail. The image made her stomach clench.

 

She'd only been gone a couple days, but she missed home dearly.

 

"You did say you've always wanted to visit Chicago." Felicity reminded her.

 

"Tracking down leads on Darhk was not what I meant." Laurel defended, crossing her arms.

 

At the sound of Felicity's giggles Laurel rolled her eyes, feeling a rush of affection.

 

"Right," she said as she pulled on her helmet and swung onto her bike, "can you direct me to my hotel?"

 

If Felicity realized she was changing the subject she didn't call her on it.

 

"Sure, take your first left."

 

Laurel was halfway there when something she wasn't expecting happened.

 

A car came up behind her, driving way too close for her comfort.

 

Laurel stopped talking mid-sentence as she sped up to put space between them.

 

"Gorgeous?"

 

"Hold on."

 

The car sped up too, full on tailgating her now.

 

On the other end of the radio Felicity didn't say anything but Laurel was aware of her frantic typing. Trying to figure out what was going on from there.

 

But she couldn't think about that now.

 

Glancing back at the car, trying to get a look at the driver, she didn't see the sharp turn coming up.

 

"Laurel!"

 

She turned forward again too late. There was nothing for it but to try to make the turn regardless.

 

Leaning down low to make the turn sharply she almost had it.

 

Just then the car sped up again, hitting her back tire and sending her skidding off the road and into the ditch.

 

"Laurel? Laurel! That's it, I'm calling 911."

 

Laurel's vision blacked over, the sound of Felicity's frantic voice the last thing she heard.

 

* * *

 

"Felicity?"

 

"Thank god you're awake." Felicity cried. " An ambulance is on its way."

 

Laurel groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

 

Everything hurt but most especially her right leg, which felt like it had an elephant sitting on it.

 

Looking down she could see why, her bike had her leg pinned underneath it.

 

Cursing she kicked at the bike with her other leg.

 

She only succeeded in causing herself more pain.

 

"Whatever you're doing you should stop." Felicity spoke over her smothered scream, her own voice getting higher pitched with each successive word.

 

Laurel lay on the ground panting. Her breath came in sharp bursts, her ribs aching with every movement.

 

"Don't think I could try again anyways." Laurel admitted.

 

"Good." Was the firm reply.

 

Despite the pain she was in Laurel's lips twitched.

 

She tried to sit up a small degree, able to hear sirens heading her way. The sharp pain in her side made her rethink the move.

 

Over the line Felicity gave an audible sigh of relief as she too heard the sirens.

 

"I'm going to get off the radio now." Laurel decided, her entire body hurting with every word.

 

She dearly wanted a drink.

 

The fact that she'd had that thought at all, that it had gotten through the mental walls she had put up, told her how injured she was. Better refuse all painkillers too.

 

She wouldn't risk a relapse, not now. Not when so many people were depending on her. 

 

"Fine. But I want regular check-ins." Felicity demanded.

 

"Deal."

 

The line clicked off and Laurel struggled to prop herself up on her elbows as the ambulance stopped near her. It hurt, but she didn't care.

 

She was the Black damn Canary. And she may be pinned currently but she wasn't going to lay on the ground like a damsel in distress.

 

Two women spilled out, one heading her way while the other went around to the back of the ambulance to grab gear.

 

Laurel managed a sassy little wave, looking forward to getting the damn bike off her leg.

 

 

* * *

 

"What happened?"

 

Felicity spun around to see Oliver standing behind her.

 

"How long were you standing there?" She placed a hand over her chest.

 

Her heart was still beating like crazy, had been since she'd had to listen to Laurel go off the road.

 

Oliver uncrossed his arms and came closer. "Long enough to know somethings wrong."

 

"Laurel crashed her bike."

 

He raised an incredulous eyebrow, "She's been riding motorcycles since we were teenagers."

 

Felicity nodded, "Which is why I think she was run off the road. I can't tell for sure based off the footage, bad angle, but it makes sense."

 

He didn't look surprised, more like resigned.

 

They both knew what this likely meant.

 

"Do you think Darhk put it together?"

 

"It's possible. Or it could have just been a random asshole."

 

Oliver's face told her what he thought about that.

 

But he moved on.

 

"She'll check in?"

 

Felicity nodded.

 

"Good. I'm going to call Thea and Dig, let them know what's going on."

 

* * *

 

"Dr. Rhodes will be right in Ms. Lance."

 

Laurel nodded, fidgeting on the bed.

 

She hated hospitals, nothing good ever happened in them.

 

The last time she'd been at the hospital had been when Felicity had been shot after Oliver proposed.

 

She'd almost died.

 

It wasn't a pleasant memory. Laurel shook it off, she was already teetering on the edge. Reminiscing on harder times was the last thing she needed to be doing.

 

On the bright side, she thought, she felt better now that the bike was off her leg.

 

The leg was still tender, and probably bruised to hell and back, but nothing was broken.

 

The only thing keeping her here were the lectures she knew she'd get if she didn't get a full checkup.

 

Oliver, the hypocrite, would be at the front of the line.

 

It was a fault of his she'd come to accept, his _do as I say not as I do,_ mentality.

 

Sometimes it even made her smile. When it wasn't directed at her that was.

 

"So I heard you took a spill off your bike." A voice by the door way said.

 

Laurel looked up, expecting to see an unremarkable doctor there. Ready to torture her with tests and exams.

 

That wasn't what she found.

 

She gasped, feeling faint. Feeling like her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

 

"Miss? Are you okay?" He asked his tone concerned as he crossed the room.

 

Laurel put her head between her knees, breathing hard. He hadn't recognized her.

 

She couldn't blame him, what with the bruises she could already feel forming on her face and her hair.

 

_Her hair._

 

Last he'd seen her, her hair had been dark brown, not the light gold it was today.  She knew better than most how much changing your hair color could alter how you looked.

 

If you were to look at photos of her life, her current hair color could tell you a lot about who she was at that point in time.

 

He rubbed her back, his touch impersonal. Her soul ached.

 

"Have you been feeling dizzy?"

 

She shook her head. Not until he'd walked back into her life anyway.

 

"Can you try and sit up for me?" He asked, one hand moving to grip her elbow bracingly.

 

Her head shook again without her consciously deciding to.

 

What if she'd been wrong? What if she looked up and it wasn't who she thought it was? The face had looked right, his voice sounded right, hell even his hand felt right.

 

But it wouldn't be the first time her mind had tricked her into believing he was right in front of her.

 

The doctor sighed, and she heard papers rustle as he looked at her files.

 

"It's going to be okay Ms....Lance?"

 

She watched from under her hair as his legs jerked, turning back towards her sharply.

 

"Laurel?"

 

Him saying her name convinced her in a way nothing else would have. Only one person had ever said her name like that. With that inflection of affection and awe and not even her mind had ever been able to copy it.

 

She looked up, vision blurry with unshed tears.

 

"Hi Tommy."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)
> 
> P.S. this will probably be around 5-6 chapters, and its almost completely written. I'll just be editing and tweaking before uploading them. Porbably every other day or so? Maybe sooner if my schedule doesn't get too crazy.


	2. Dead on Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things start to get interesting...
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"A bike crash?" Thea asked for the tenth time as she paced back and forth.

 

Roy sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his face.

 

He'd always had a soft spot for Laurel, even before she'd put on a mask and fought beside him.

 

The older woman had always been there for Thea when he couldn't be, when Oliver hadn't been.

 

He'd loved her for it even before he'd gotten to know her.

 

Coming to know her had only cinched the deal.

 

These days his relationship with Laurel was a weird mix of friend, big sister, and partner in crime. And sometimes? She felt kind of like a mother-in-law given how protective she was of Thea.

 

"I'm sure she's fine. This is Laurel after all." He tried to comfort his….girlfriend? Was she his girlfriend again?

 

Thea spun on her heel, ready to say something sharp, only to think better of it at the last moment.

 

"She should have checked in by now." Her voice was soft. Scared. "What if something else happened to her? We're too far away to do anything."

 

Roy crossed the room in two steps, folding her into his arms. 

 

"She's okay." She had to be. "And if she's not, Diggle is already on his way there."

 

Thea nodded, clenching her hands in his jacket. She didn't think she'd survive losing Laurel. She didn't know who she'd be without her.

 

Thea Queen without Laurel Lance supporting her? Speedy without Black Canary guarding her back?

 

On the sidelines Oliver and Felicity watched, holding hands. 

 

Felicity pressed closer, seeking comfort. "Should we be worried yet?"

 

Oliver considered the question. "If we haven't heard from her in an hour you can hack the hospital."

 

Felicity grinned, fierce and dark.

 

* * *

 

The two people stared at each other, both shocked at the others presence for two wildly different reasons.

 

They were at once strangers and people who knew each other down to their very soul.

 

There was so much they knew about each other that no one else did. They knew what the other looked like first thing in the morning, all tousled hair and sleepy eyes. They knew the flavor of tooth paste they favored, their favorite meals. They knew the soft look they would share over pancakes.

 

All the things they had known before, still knew, engulfed them. It was too much, but at the same time, not enough.

 

Not enough to reach across the room to the other, not enough to reach across the schism between them. But just enough to make them _ache._

 

Laurel sat up, cradling her ribs and trying not to put any weight on her leg.

 

Tommy leant back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in a move he knew came off defensive. Torn between moving closer and getting as far away as possible.

 

"You've been alive this whole time." Laurel said after a while, wincing at the accusation that clearly laced her tone.

 

He didn't flinch. "Yes."

 

"How?"

 

"My dad."

 

_Of course_. How could she not have seen it?

 

Malcolm had been so vehement in denying her the use of the Lazarus pit to save Sara, so convinced it was a bad idea. And, even more damning, according to Oliver he'd been much the same about Thea.

 

Had that aversion come from personal experience?

 

She gambled on the idea.

 

"The Lazarus Pit?"

 

He blinked, surprised.

 

His confusion was understandable. Last he'd known she hadn't even known Oliver's identity as the Arrow let alone details like that.

 

So much had changed since they'd last shared breathing space she realized. Maybe too much.

 

"Yeah, he had his followers watching me. They got me out of the rubble, kept me alive long enough for the pit to heal me."

 

Heal not resurrect. Some part of Laurel relaxed, because at least that meant he had his soul.

 

But she had to know a little more before she could allow herself to feel relief.

 

"And the blood lust?"

 

He stiffened. "Under control."

 

She sent him a knowing look. She'd been around Thea and Sara enough to know what that really meant.

 

"Tommy."

 

"Really." he insisted. "Saving lives helps. It's why I'm here."

 

She nodded, deciding to take his word for it. For now at least.

 

"How long have you been in Chicago?"

 

"About a month." he said, shoulders slumping at the change in topic. "Before that I was traveling a lot. Finally finished my residency. I'm doing my fellowship here."

 

Laurel nodded, eyeing his scrubs and lab coat. "It's good to see you finally doing something with your degree."

 

He looked away. "How's Oliver? You guys aren't married yet?"

 

She startled. Finally understanding at least one of the reasons behind why he was holding himself away from her.

 

"Tommy…" she reached out to him with her least injured arm.

 

He stared at her hand like he'd never seen it before, like he was half expecting it and her to disappear into thin air.

 

She could relate to that particular fear. But this wasn't the first time she'd been faced with someone she'd thought was dead. It wasn't even the second time. 

 

He slowly moved closer, but he didn't grasp her hand.

 

She left it hanging there, ignoring the way her arm trembled with the effort.

 

"Oliver and I aren't together, we never really were. He's happy, about to marry Felicity." she tried to explain, wanting nothing more than to grab him and pull him close.

 

But he had to _want_ her to. And right now he still looked ready to bolt.

 

"But, I thought?" he stammered, his eyes searching her face.

 

Laurel knew what he thought. What he was remembering.

 

"Some part of me will always love Oliver, the boy he was and the man he's becoming." she admitted, "A bond like we had doesn't go away."

 

He flinched, but she continued. He had the right to know. 

 

" _But,_ " she stressed the word. "I'm not in love with him anymore. He's not the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. That man is dead, or I thought he was until today."

 

Tommy jerked, meeting her eyes. She tried to pour all her feelings for him into that one look, desperate for him to understand.

 

If she found him again only to lose him… well that might be what finally broke her. Permanently this time.

 

He glanced at her hand, still hanging in the air between them.

 

"I love _you_ Tommy. Please just let me."

 

* * *

 

John picked up his phone with a sigh. "I'm still not there yet Oliver."

 

"This isn't Oliver." the person said, their tone amused.

 

"Merlyn? How did you get Oliver's phone?" he asked, correcting his truck back into his own lane.

 

"Doesn't matter." The infuriating man brushed him off. "You're on your way to Chicago right? To check on our little bird?"

 

John growled. "She's not _your_ anything."

 

Malcolm ignored him.

 

"I think I know why she hasn't checked in since she got to the hospital. Especially if she's at the hospital I think she is."

 

Damn it. John didn't want to give this man the time of day, but this was about Laurel.

 

"What do you know?"

 

The answer, smugly delivered, had John clenching his hands around the steering wheel and accelerating.

 

* * *

 

Tommy never could deny Laurel anything, especially when she looked at him like that.

 

With big vulnerable eyes and a shaky smile. One second away from turning away with resignation. So ready to believe someone else she cared about was letting her down, leaving her.

 

He reached out and grasped her hand, feeling it shake under his before returning the fierce grip.

 

"I love you too."

 

She tugged him close, gentle enough he could pull away, and wrapped herself around him.

 

Tommy hugged her back tightly, relishing in the weight of her arms around his neck and the tight grip her legs had around his waist.

 

Some missing part of him, some jagged wound or amputated limp, healed now that she was in his arms again. He could _breathe_ again.

 

He tightened his grip, crushing her to him and lifting her off the bed with the force of it.

 

She gasped, not the good kind, not from surprise or delight.

 

Tommy pulled back, setting her down with more care than he'd picked her up with.

 

"You're injured." he realized, and then immediately wanted to smack himself.

 

_Of course_ she was injured. He was a doctor and the only reason he'd seen her to begin with was because she was in the ER. As his patient.

 

"Not too injured to do this."

 

She kissed him then, pressing their lips together with a familiarity that made his heart skip a beat.

 

They tasted of coffee and toothpaste and blood, some ridiculous part of him noted down. It was a jarring flavor for their tender kiss.

 

For a wondrous moment everything disappeared. Including their awareness of the outside world.

 

But the world had never favored them. And proved it when they were interrupted by someone pushing back the curtain.

 

"Dr. Rhodes?"

 

Tommy jumped back from her and Laurel almost tipped over without him there to steady her.

 

* * *

 

"Say that again."

 

Felicity sighed, "Sweetheart we all heard him the first three times."

 

Oliver closed his eyes.

 

"Tommy is alive and in Chicago." Diggle repeated, the line crackling as he sped towards their wayward team member. "And likely with Laurel as we speak."

 

Thea shifted, "You need to get there fast Dig. Laurel… Tommy's still an open wound for her."

 

Beside her Roy shifted, his face clouding with worry.

 

"Tommy's alive." Oliver said, opening his eyes and smiling.

 

Felicity smiled back. "Yes, he is."

 

Roy and Thea exchanged an unsatisfied look.

 

Diggle interrupted the couple before they could continue. "If I drive through the night I can be there by lunch tomorrow."

 

"Good." Roy said when it became clear that Oliver was too distracted, beaming at Felicity. "Drive carefully, Digg."

 

"Will do." he replied before hanging up.

 

The lair was silent for a moment as all of them mulled over the news. Their respective world views shifting to accommodate the news.

 

Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend, Malcolm's son, Laurel's lover, was _alive_.

 

"Doesn't anyone stay dead?" Thea asked into the silence.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know, and if you're feeling really generous, tell me why :)


	3. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

* * *

April Sexton looked between the two disheveled people. 

 

"You two know each other?" she asked even though the answer was pretty obvious.

 

She watched, amused, as the woman brushed at her hair in an attempt to compose herself. Meanwhile Dr. Rhodes straightened his lab coat and took another step away from her.

 

"We grew up together." he explained.

 

April hummed her disbelief. "Sure you did."

 

He shot her a quelling look.

 

She held up her hands in surrender. "Whatever you're doing, hurry it up. We need the bed."

 

He glanced back at the patient, assessing her with his eyes. "She's going to need some x-rays. At least. Maybe a head C.T."

 

April looked her over too, nodding her agreement. "And maybe some painkillers?"

 

The woman sat up sharply, visibly flinching at the movement, " _No._ "

 

Dr. Rhodes looked over at the feisty blonde, taken aback.

 

"Laurel?"

 

Sensing that this conversation was about to turn private, April backed out of the room. "I'll schedule the tests."

 

Tommy nodded absently, already focused on Laurel who wasn't meeting his eyes.

 

"Rhodes?" Laurel asked,  massaging her sore shoulder. It felt like she might have sprained it, or pulled something.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the obvious misdirection. "Name the league set me up with. Don't change the subject."

 

Tommy moved closer again, the familiar push and pull of their relationship back in full force.

 

"Laurel? I know you're in pain, you don't have anything to prove."

 

She snorted, miffed at the insinuation. "I'm not saying no to save my pride."

 

Tommy could hear the sincerity, and scorn, in her voice as clear as day.

 

"Then why?"

 

Laurel bit her lip, but still shook her head in the end.

 

"Was it alcohol?" he asked after a beat of silence.

 

Her face hardened, became a cold mask he almost didn't recognize. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Addiction runs in the family Laurel, and it's the only reason I can come up with. Correct me if I'm wrong."

 

She thought about lying, he could tell. About just not explaining. He wasn't surprised when she decided not to though, Laurel had always been better than the rest of them.

 

Entertaining the idea of a lie was one thing, but Laurel rarely followed through.

 

She nodded, the movement tremulous. "Yes. It was alcohol. Sometimes it was sleeping pills too. Anything to help me forget, to make the pain a little less."

 

Tommy picked up her file, making a note while he composed himself. Gathering his thoughts.

 

"So there you have it." Laurel said. "Now you know how much of a failure I am. How pathetic I am. I watched my dad go down this path, swore I'd be different, and then I did it anyway. Your death _broke me_ , and I never figured out how to put the pieces back together. And now that I've found you, I'm going to lose you all over again. I'm not good enough for you. Maybe I never was."

 

Tommy set the clipboard down, careful to hang it on the end of the bed properly. He picked up the arm she was still massaging carefully and turned it, examining it. He tapped her elbow lightly, testing her reflexes. Then he moved to the injured leg, carefully extending it as far as he could before she was hissing in pain. He rubbed her leg gently after he lowered it.

 

He stepped back, the sound of movement in the ER picking up as new patients were rushed in. A car crash by the sounds of it.

 

"I'm curious," he said after a while. "Is that really what you think of yourself? Of me?"

 

"I… no." she answered, hesitant but truthful. That was Laurel, honest to a fault. "Most of the time."

 

"And the other times?"

 

She shrugged, dispassionate. "Everyone has bad days. Mine just require me to avoid anything even remotely related to alcohol."

 

Tommy turned away, moving towards the curtain.

 

"Well, I'd like to get those tests run but assuming they turn out good you should be able to leave."

 

The words hit her with the force of one of Oliver's punches, giving her the same whiplash she got when they sparred.

 

"Leave?"

 

Tommy looked at her like her question was unexpected, peculiar. He moved back towards her.

 

"You've never liked hospitals, I just assumed you'd rest better somewhere else."

 

She couldn't argue with that, not when it was true. But it wasn't leaving the hospital she'd been protesting. She was protesting leaving _him_.

 

But she was an alcoholic and now he knew, of course that meant he wanted her to get checked out and then leave. He was probably disgusted, she thought only to be disgusted with herself immediately after. Tommy was a better person than that.

 

He'd make sure she was physically okay and then, and only then, would he send her on her way. He didn't need her messing up his brand new life.

 

No, he wasn’t revolted by her, by her addiction. It was worse than that. He probably pitied her now. He was disappointed that she'd turned out like this.

 

Laurel's heart throbbed, distressed by the thought of letting Tommy down in any way shape or form.

 

"By then my shift will be over. So if you don't have somewhere to stay…" he trailed off, finally realizing she wasn't listening.

 

"Laurel? What's wrong?"

 

He cupped her cheek, making her look at him when she tried to hide her face.

 

"Laurel, babe, what is it?" he brushed a tear away with his thumb.

 

She looked at him, and the look in her eyes wrecked him.

 

He knew that look. It was the look of a person with deep, dark pits of loss and anguish burned into their soul like a branding. His father had had that look after his mom died.

 

"I'm here," he soothed, pulling her close. "And I'm not going anywhere."

 

She clutched at him, desperate to believe what he was saying.

 

* * *

 

"Somethings wrong." Thea insisted.

 

Roy crossed his arms, "Laurel and Tommy are probably _reconnecting._ "

 

She pulled a face, "Ew. Gross. That's my brother and sister you're talking about."

 

He smirked, "As long as they're not each other's brother and sister…"

 

Thea smacked his shoulder, but he didn't care. He'd succeeded in making her crack a smile after all.

 

"I'm being serious, Roy. Somethings wrong."

 

He sobered, "I know. But we have to trust that Laurel, and Diggle when he gets there, can handle it."

 

"I should have gone." she said, admitting what was truly bothering her.

 

Laurel needed her, and she wasn't there.

 

"It's too late now." he pointed out, ever logical when it wasn't him he was applying it to. "When Diggle volunteered we didn't know about Tommy."

 

"What if she needs me? Us?"

 

"Then she'll call and we'll catch the first flight out." he said, meaning every word.

 

That did the trick, Thea relaxing enough to sit down on the steps.

 

"Don't you think it's weird?"

 

"What is?"

 

She spread her hands out in front of her. "All of it. Laurel goes to Chicago following up on a lead about Darhk and H.I.V.E. and gets run off the road? And then she bumps into an apparently not dead Tommy?"

 

"That's a good question."

 

They turned to see Oliver returning, arms full of take out. Felicity had sent him out for food while she hacked the hospital's records and cameras, hoping to get an idea of what was going on.

 

"And it's why I'm glad we sent Dig." he continued as he set the bags down on the conference table.

 

Roy moved to help him unpack the bags.

 

"What? Why?" Thea asked, indignant at the idea Diggle was the best option. Of all of them she was the only one who could claim to be close to both Laurel and Tommy.

 

Well, Oliver could too. But he didn't count, in many ways he was _too_ close.

 

Oliver met her gaze evenly. "He's the only one of us capable of being objective about Tommy."

 

He had a good point. Even Roy and Felicity were biased about Tommy on their loved one's behalf.

 

"So you think it's strange too." Roy said, passing the container of orange chicken to Thea. Her favorite comfort food.

 

Oliver nodded as he stashed some fortune cookies in his pocket. "It's more than a little convenient he'd be living in one of the few cities that H.I.V.E. and Darhk have been spotted in recently."

 

"Do you think he's working for Malcolm and the League?" Thea asked after considering her brother.

 

Oliver shook his head. Not willing to speculate more than they already had. "I'd take that over him being connected to Darhk somehow."

 

After that the conversation was stilted and tense as they considered the possibility that Tommy might be working against them.

 

And what that revelation would do to Laurel.

 

* * *

 

"You have a nice place," Laurel said, feeling awkward as he led her into his new, ritzy, apartment.

 

He scratched his chin, moving to get them glasses of water. "The Rhodes' are rich."

 

"How does that work?" the lawyer in her made her ask.

 

He returned and handed her the glass which she accepted with the hand not currently in a sling.

 

Tommy took a sip of his own water before answering.

 

"The Rhodes have ties to the League, their… fostering of me and my identity was arranged. The real Connor Rhodes died a few years back. We happen to look very similar."

 

"And you took his identity."

 

He nodded, knocking the rest of his water back like it was a shot. "So you see, we've both done things we're not proud of."

 

Things they weren't proud of. For her, she knew, he was referring to her alcoholism. But for him… stealing an identity while technically a crime, was not actually that bad in comparison.

 

So what did he mean? As she considered it, his choice in words clicked.

 

_My identity was arranged. Ties to the League._

 

"You're working for the League." She realized, her throat tightening with dread.

 

He didn't deny it.

 

"Come on, you must be tired. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch." He touched her elbow lightly, careful of the sling.

 

The gentle gesture reminded her that working for the league or not, this was Tommy. The same Tommy she'd grown up with. The one she'd grieved for Oliver with, the one who had never given up on her when she'd been too scared to let anyone in.

 

_Her Tommy._

 

"I'm the Black Canary." She blurted out.

 

He froze.

 

She waited, for minutes, for hours, for however long it took him to process what she'd said.

 

After what felt like an eternity he looked at her. "I'd had a feeling. There were only so many people that I could see Oliver trusting enough to fight beside."

 

Laurel felt her eyebrows rise, shocked. "That’s it?"

 

"That's it." he confirmed steering her into the bedroom. "I'll grab you some sweats."

 

She grabbed his hand before he could walk away, he turned back with a curious tilt to his head.

 

"You don't need to take the couch."

 

"You mean?"

 

"Just… just to sleep. Please."

 

He stepped closer, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Absolutely. Anything you want."

 

She grasped his hand and cradled it to her cheek. "Then never leave my side."

 

He smiled and it was like… like watching the sunrise.

 

"Except for things like using the bathroom," he said, because he wouldn't be Tommy if he didn't make a joke. "That right there could kill our relationship."

 

She choked on a laugh, shaking her head. "Tommy Merlyn, you never change."

 

His eyes sparkled. "Neither does Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save to world. Literally these days."

 

The familiar words overwhelmed her with emotion.

 

"Bed. Now."

 

"Yes my lady." he said, sweeping her into his arms. He was careful of both her injured arm and leg as he carried her further into the room.

 

Like he promised, after depositing her on the bed, he dug out something for her to sleep in. There was no way her jeans and leathers were comfortable.

 

"Do you need help changing?"

 

She glanced down at her sling, and then back at him. "What do you think?"

 

He grinned.

 

With careful, reverent, hands he helped her out of her sling and leg brace first. Knowing they'd have to be removed before they could even attempt her clothes.

 

Her eyes followed his every movement, whether out of wariness or something else he didn’t know.

 

When he started to lift her shirt she sucked in a breath.

 

He glanced up, checking that this was still okay.

 

She nodded, giving him a tight smile.

 

Trusting her to tell him to stop if she wanted him to, he tugged her shirt up and off.

 

It was his turn to suck in a breath at the scars littering her torso. Some were raised and angry, recent, while others were already white with age.

 

She'd had exactly none of them last time he'd seen her.

 

She sat there tensely, reminding him of a dog waiting to be hit.

 

He traced the long, scar arching over her hip. Fairly recent in his approximation.

 

"This looks like it hurt." he said, forcing his voice to remain casual.

 

She didn't need to look to know what scar he was talking about.

 

"A sword to the hip does."

 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the white line, lingering there. "It's beautiful, you're beautiful."

 

Underneath him she quivered, "Tommy…"

 

"Right. Just sleeping." he pulled back.

 

He finished helping her change, his hands lingering and caressing and drawing out the process. Laurel didn't protest, and in fact pressed into his touch.

 

By the time he was finished they were both breathing a little too heavily. Both leaning well into each other's space.

 

He cleared his throat. "Bed?"

 

She thought about saying no, saying they could do something else first, but her yawn answered for her.

 

"Bed."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)
> 
> P.S. So my spring break is officially over, so updates may slow a bit. Theres only about 2 more chapters to go, which if all goes to plan, I'll get up by the end of the week.


	4. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one (maybe two) chapter(s) to go after this :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The first thing Laurel registered was that the bed she was in was not hers. The sheets were all wrong and the bed was too soft.

 

The second thing was that she wasn't alone in that bed. It didn't take great detective work to realize the steady 'thump' she could hear was someone's heartbeat. That the breathing she was listening to wasn't just hers.

 

Opening her eyes slowly she examined the person she was using as a pillow.

 

_Tommy._

 

The events of last night came rushing back, hitting her in a wave.

 

She sucked in a breath, resting her head back on his chest as she processed it. She was laying on her uninjured side, her hurt limbs strewn over Tommy.

 

Her leg was thrown over his hips and aching. A dull kind of ache that she easily pushed to the back of her mind, unwilling to move.

 

At the moment she could only think of 3 things that would get her to move from this spot. None of them were even in this city, let alone here with her.

 

Tommy shifted underneath her, pulling her closer. The movement jarred her still tender arm but she couldn't make herself care.

 

With shaky fingers she traced circles across his chest. She relished the simple ability to touch him and feel his warm, _alive_ , skin.

 

Tommy's hand caught hers, making her jump.

 

"That tickles." He mumbled, his eyes not even open yet.

 

Laurel slipped her hand from his, preparing to tickle him till he was fully awake, when someone knocked on the door.

 

The sound was distant, too far off for it to be the bedroom door. The front door then.

 

With a frown she poked Tommy in the side, "Are you expecting someone?"

 

He stirred, "What?" then her words processed. "No, no one even knows where I live."

 

Laurel sat up, too quickly judging by the spike of pain that radiated from her shoulder. "What happened to my saddle bag? On my bike?"

 

Fully awake now,  in a more unpleasant way than Laurel had planned, Tommy sat up. With one hand he groped in his bedside table for a gun. "In the car, downstairs."

 

Laurel cursed, all her Black Canary gear was in there.

 

He loaded the gun efficiently, flicking off the safety as he eased out of bed.

 

Laurel raised an eyebrow, moving to follow him.

 

He held up a staying hand, "You're still injured."

 

"Like that’s gonna stop me." she scoffed, limping after him.

 

The person was still knocking on the door, "Laurel? I know you're in there."

 

Laurel blinked, and pushed past Tommy, shoving his gun down as she passed him. "Put that away."

 

She pulled the door open, stumbling slightly. "John? What are you doing here?"

 

He steadied her, eyeing her unstable leg. "You'd know the answer to that if you'd checked in like you promised."

 

Flushing, Laurel moved back to let him fully enter in the apartment.

 

Behind her Tommy stored the gun away safely, "Diggle right?"

 

Laurel glanced between the men, surprised to see that John wasn't _surprised_ to see Tommy.

 

John, though, barely spared Tommy a glance, only having eyes for Laurel.

 

"How bad?"

 

She shrugged, wincing at the movement. "Sprained shoulder, heavily bruised leg, twisted the knee pretty bad, and some minor scratches. All in all it could have been much worse."

 

John didn't look convinced, grasping her chin to tilt her head back and forth.

 

Tommy stiffened.

 

"Nasty shiner." John said, his tone as noncommittal as it ever was.

 

Laurel ducked away, moving to lean against the couch. Closer to Tommy.

 

John raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the move. "You should call Thea, let her and Roy know you're okay."

 

Chagrined at the thought of her two honorary younger siblings worrying about her Laurel moved to the bedroom to grab her phone and do just that.

 

Tommy and John watched her go, only turning back to each other after she'd disappeared into the room.

 

John crossed his arms and scowled at him, "You better not be meaning to hurt her."

 

"Me?" Tommy was incredulous, "You and Oliver lied to her over and over again, put her in danger _over and over again_. Just because she's joined you now doesn't meant that didn't happen. I would never hurt her."

 

Diggle was unimpressed. "You may not hurt her intentionally, but you _have_ done it before."

 

"My death doesn't count." Tommy's mouth twisted.

 

The other man laughed, the sound cruel and bitter. "It's the only one that counts. It almost broke her."

 

Tommy looked away first.

 

* * *

 

Roy fumbled for the phone, looking across Thea who had finally fallen asleep.

 

The picture flashing across the screen had him rolling over Thea to reach it.

 

Thea grumbled, rolling into the warm spot he'd left behind.

 

"Laurel?" Roy answered the call.

 

"Hey Roy."

 

A knot he hadn't even realized was in chest, loosened at the sound of her voice.

 

He closed his eyes, defaulting to teasing. "Took you long enough."

 

She huffed and he knew she was smiling wide enough to show off her dimples.

 

"Is Thea around?"

 

Roy nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see him.

 

"Yeah, let me wake her."

 

"Wait-" Laurel started but Roy interrupted her.

 

"Trust me, she'll kill me if I _don’t_ wake her up for this."

 

Laurel subsided.

 

Roy placed the phone on the table where it would be safe, and shook Thea's shoulder.

 

He'd learned a long time ago to keep anything potentially breakable out of her reach when waking her.

 

Predictably upon waking Thea lashed out, throwing him down and straddling him.

 

She leaned over him, panting, as her eyes searched his face. There was a reason they didn't keep weapons within easy reach of the bed.

 

"Roy?"

 

Long used to this, Roy gripped her waist, rubbing circles there with his thumbs. "Morning babe."

 

Thea grimaced, "What time is it?"

 

Roy shrugged, he'd been too busy answering the phone to check the time. "Laurel's on the phone."

 

"What?" Thea squawked, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

 

Roy rolled his eyes, watching with a fond smile as Thea spotted the phone and dived for it.

 

"Laurel?"

 

"Put it on speaker." Roy said.

 

Thea shushed him but complied.

 

"You guys both there and conscious?" Laurel asked, her tone wry.

 

"Yeah." They chorused.

 

Laurel laughed.

 

"Well in case this call didn't make it clear, I'm banged up but okay."

 

"We know," Thea said. "Felicity hacked the hospital hours ago to get your records. Still, it's good to hear your voice."

 

Roy sat up behind Thea, hugging her to him. He tucked his head into her neck, listening to her talk to Laurel.

 

"Felicity did what?"

 

"We were worried." Thea defended.

 

They could both hear Laurel's fond sigh. "Alright. I assume whoever told John about Tommy told you guys too?"

 

"My dad." Thea said after a moment, "He called once he heard you were in Chicago and hurt."

 

"Did he call me little bird again?" Laurel asked, her voice aggrieved.

 

Roy stifled a laugh.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I hate that."

 

"We know. That’s why he does it."

 

Laurel grumbled.

 

"So, Tommy? How are you doing?" Thea asked, growing serious. If there was anyone who could shake up Laurel, rattle her world, it would be a not-so-dead Tommy Merlyn.

 

There was a notable hesitation before the ADA answered.

 

When she finally did, her uncertainty was easily read even over the phone.

 

"Things have been…okay? He's been working for the league."

 

Roy straightened up.

 

He'd had his suspicions, but had hoped for Laurel's sake they wouldn't turn out to be true.

 

Like Oliver had said, he reminded himself, it could be worse. He could be working for Darhk.

 

At least the league was sort of on their side these days. Sort of.

 

"Doing what?" he asked when Thea remained quiet.

 

"I don't know. We didn't exactly talk details."

 

Thea turned, catching Roy's eye.

 

They didn't need words to know what the other thought about _that._

 

"Anyways I should go," Laurel was saying. "I left Tommy and John having a staring contest. I just wanted to tell you I was okay myself."

 

"Yeah you should go back." Thea agreed, knowing how protective of them Diggle was these days.

 

The whole Darhk thing had really kicked his papa bear instincts into high gear. Especially towards Laurel who had gotten that wicked scar on her hip protecting Lyla and Baby Sara.

 

"Just be careful," Roy said, feeling like that was all he said to his team, his friends, his family these days.

 

It was to the point that it would feel like a jinx if he didn't say it.

 

They all indulged him.

 

"Always." Laurel promised before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Laurel returned to a tense living room.

 

John was still standing by the door, arms crossed and scowl fully in tact while Tommy had taken a defensive stance by the couch.

 

"Are you boys playing nice?"

 

They both turned to look at her, their respective faces softening in their own unique way.

 

Laurel smiled at them, part of her still convinced this couldn't be real. That she'd wake up in a hospital bed, all alone.

 

She shook her head, shaking off the morose thought.

 

"How about breakfast before we start hashing out the details?" Tommy offered, aiming the question more at Laurel than John.

 

"I could cook?" Laurel offered, eager to do something with her hands. Distract herself. And she couldn't re-injure herself cooking.

 

" _No._ " they both said making her reel back and blink.

 

Laurel crossed her arms, pouting. "I'm not that bad."

 

"Yes you are." John said as Tommy crossed the room to her and gently uncrossed her arm  to get a look at her shoulder.

 

"Besides, you should be wearing your sling and resting that arm."

 

She sighed but allowed him to retreat to his room to grab both her arm sling and her leg brace.

 

John gave her a look, "What were you saying about your injuries? Not that bad?"

 

Feeling like a recalcitrant teenager, Laurel narrowed her eyes. "I'm _fine_ John."

 

Behind her Tommy rolled his eyes dramatically at John as he returned.

 

"How about you start some coffee while I see to my very stubborn patient?"

 

John eyed Tommy and Laurel could tell he was resisting the urge to argue just to be contrary, but in the end he sighed and gave in.

 

"Fine. I need some coffee after driving all night."

 

"All night?" Laurel repeated, wincing as Tommy shifted her arm and expertly placed it in the sling. Diggle didn’t answer, already moving to the kitchen.

 

Tommy caressed her arm when he was done, "Hard parts over." he murmured.

 

Laurel barked a laugh, "Liar."

 

He shrugged, "Sit down so we can do the leg brace."

 

Reluctantly she did as he said, lowering herself on to the arm of the couch. She knew from experience that the worst part was going to be having to straighten her leg out for the brace.

 

"Easy." Tommy positioned her leg, resting her foot on his shoulder.

 

Laurel bit her lip in an effort not to cry out and bring John running back in.

 

Tommy put the brace on as quickly as he dared, knowing each second he wasted was another painful second for her.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain, especially when he wasn't able to give her any kind of medication for it.

 

When the torturous seconds were over Tommy eased her leg back down to a more comfortable position and swooped down to kiss her pain away.

 

Laurel leaned into him, her good arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

 

John cleared his throat.

 

Tommy pulled back, resting his forehead against Laurel's.

 

"We're doomed to be interrupted forever." He mourned.

 

She giggled, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

 

"He comes baring the nectar of the gods, so we should forgive him this time."

 

Tommy looked over his shoulder, spotting an amused looking Diggle who was indeed holding two cups of steaming coffee.

 

"Just this once." He stepped back, taking both mugs from Diggle. He passed one of them to Laurel.

 

Diggle went back to the kitchen to grab his own mug. He tried to reconcile this happy, almost bubbly Laurel with the professional occasionally sarcastic woman he was used to.

 

Once they all had caffeine and Tommy had ordered some breakfast from the diner down the street, they settled at the kitchen table.

 

John fixed Tommy with a stern look. "Now, where do you want to start?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)
> 
> P.S. I don't know how much ya'll keep up with spoilers, but i gotta say this whole grave thing has me stressed out. I hate this type of storyline, dragged out all season. It's making me crazy, I don't want to lose any of the main characters.


	5. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Felicity sighed, not surprised to find Oliver here.

 

This is what he did when someone he cared about was in trouble, he obsessed.

 

And so here he was camped out at _her_  station, scouring any and all footage of CNRI that night.

 

Looking for any hint of the men who had saved Tommy's life.

 

"Find anything?" She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging him away from the screens.

 

Oliver sighed, closing his eyes. "No. They were good."

 

Felicity stayed silent, coaxing him further away from her station

 

"You need sleep Oliver." She grabbed his hand and gave it a firm tug. "You're no good to anyone sleep deprived."

 

He agreed and they were almost out of the lair when the elevator opened and Thea and Roy stepped out.

 

Felicity sighed, already seeing her dream of curling up with Oliver going out the window.

 

"We heard from Laurel." Thea announced without any preamble.

 

Oliver snapped to attention. "And?"

 

"She's okay." Roy said, following behind Thea at a more sedate pace, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

Both Felicity and Oliver smiled, relieved at the confirmation.

 

"Tommy?" Felicity asked so that Oliver wouldn't have to.

 

Thea watched Oliver critically. "Working for his father, not Darhk."

 

He took it better than the couple had expected, simply nodding and looking away for a moment.

 

When he looked back he wrapped an arm around Felicity, kissing her brow.

 

"Diggle's there?" He asked.

 

They nodded.

 

Felicity groaned, "So now we get to wait for Diggle to check in?"

 

The group shared a look. It sucked when things were happening outside their city. They weren't right on hand if something happened.

 

"We could fly out there." Roy reminded them.

 

Oliver shook his head, "Darhk is still here. It's bad enough being down Laurel and Digg..."

 

As one they deflated. They were stuck.

 

* * *

 

"And so I've been keeping an eye on H.I.V.E. for my dad." Tommy was explaining. "Haven't had to do much honestly."

 

Beside him Laurel fidgeted with her coffee, gathering her thoughts.

 

Diggle didn't need to gather his. "And you thought working for him was a good idea?"

 

Tommy stiffened, narrowing his eyes.

 

"He's the only reason I'm alive. Why do you think the last Ra's was after him? I owe him."

 

Diggle sat back, considering the doctor. He glanced at Laurel who had stopped fidgeting and had a stubborn set to her jaw he was intimately familiar with.

 

She wasn't going anywhere now, he knew. Removing her from Tommy's side when she'd just gotten him back would be an uphill battle. One he wasn't sure they could win.

 

"Alright. What can you tell us about Darhk's operation here?"

 

If Tommy had to be involved, maybe they could at least get some information out of him.

 

But the man shrugged. "I really haven't found much. They're like-"

 

"Ghosts." John and Laurel finished for him.

 

Nonplused, Tommy nodded.

 

Laurel heaved a breath, and leant into Tommy's side. He automatically wrapped an arm around her.

 

Yeah, she wasn't going anywhere John realized. Maybe not even after they cleaned up whatever Darhk was doing in Chicago.

 

He could feel a headache forming at the thought, Oliver wouldn't take that well. At all.

 

Better to convince Tommy to come back with them.

 

"Speaking of ghosts," he said carefully. "We shouldn't leave the others short on numbers for long."

 

Laurel looked down at the table, "Yeah I figured."

 

She was only supposed to have been in Chicago for the weekend to begin with, and John wasn't supposed to have followed her.

 

Team Arrow was down two and couldn't afford to be right now.

 

She couldn't help but look at Tommy out of the corner of her eye, judging his reaction.

 

His face was uncharacteristically unreadable. The only clue she had to his feelings was the way his grip on her shoulders was steadily increasing.

 

Grimacing, she gripped the hand hanging onto her shoulder in an attempt to subtly reposition his arm.

 

His grip immediately slackened.

 

"Sorry." He whispered.

 

She shook her head, "It's okay."

 

Diggle waited patiently for them to figure it out.

 

The couple (ex-couple?) communicated silently, through raised eyebrows, twisted mouths and narrowed eyes.

 

He looked on, fascinated. Is this how he and Lyla looked to outsiders?

 

In the end they both turned to look at him and Diggle had no idea what they had concluded.

 

"Well?"

 

Tommy smiled, "It'll be good to see Starling, sorry, _Star_ City again."

 

Beside him Laurel glowed, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Oliver paced back and forth in the Lair's garage, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

 

Once again, Felicity looked on from the side line. Thea and Roy in contrast were lounging on one of the bikes, Thea's chin hooked over his shoulder, watching something on his phone.

 

Whatever it was had them laughing every few moments.

 

Felicity, fed up, stepped directly into Oliver's path.

 

He stopped short, blinking at her.

 

"Felicity?"

 

She pursed her lips.

 

"Stop pacing. They'll be here any minute now. You're just setting us all on edge."

 

Oliver glanced at Thea and Roy. Just in time to catch them laughing particularly hard at the video they were watching.

 

He raised an eyebrow at Felicity.

 

She flushed.

 

He turned away, no longer pacing but just as tense.

 

It had been over a week since Laurel had been run off the road. And her along with Tommy and Diggle had been investigating in Chicago.

 

Well, Digg and Tommy had been while Laurel guided them over the radio from Tommy's apartment. Under orders to rest and heal up.

 

She hadn’t been happy about it, but had taken it much better coming from Tommy than she ever would have from Oliver.

 

Oliver looked up as the garage doors slid open.

 

A black bike with gold accents led the way, Diggle's truck following close behind.

 

He cracked a smile as he spotted the figure behind Laurel on the bike.

 

Tommy was wearing the helmet Laurel kept for Thea. It was bright, bubblegum pink.

 

He watched with bated breath as Tommy dismounted, removing his helmet in a dramatic move that could have been taken from a movie.

 

Oliver had been equally dreading and anticipating this reunion all week.

 

Last he'd seen Tommy alive...they hadn't been on good terms.

 

He'd obsessed over this moment to the point of driving Felicity crazy. And he still had no idea as to what was about to happen.

 

What happened was this:

 

Tommy grinned as bright as the sun, and opened his arms wide. Just as forgiving and welcoming as ever. More than Oliver had ever felt he deserved. "Hey brother."

 

Oliver didn't need Felicity pushing him to get him into Tommy's arms, but it certainly got him there faster.

 

The two old friends embraced each other, Oliver's hands gripping tight. Proving to himself that Tommy was really here, _physically here_ and not a figment of his own imagination.

 

But most importantly, proving that he was really alive. Tommy allowed his hands to wander, resting his forehead on Oliver's shoulder and waiting him out.

 

_He was home._

 

After a moment they separated, and Oliver looked over Tommy's shoulder to see Laurel.

 

She'd dismounted while they hugged, her own gold helmet tucked under her arm.

 

She was grinning at them, her eyes suspiciously bright.

 

Oliver moved past Tommy, intent on Laurel. He scanned her for any signs of her previous injuries.

 

There was still a light discoloration on her cheek and a few scratches here and there. Overall she looked much better than she had during the many video calls throughout the week.

 

He laid his hands on her shoulders, squeezing. "You okay?"

 

She lobbed her helmet to Diggle who was just now getting out of his truck and stepped into his arms, tucking herself under his chin.

 

Oliver breathed out, allowing himself this one moment.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and burying his nose in her hair.

 

There was nothing like this, nothing compared to having her in his arms.

 

No matter where they were in their lives, no matter who they were with, they were always there. Metaphorically if not literally.

 

She was his touchstone, she grounded him, reminded him who he was in his bones. It didn't mean he loved Felicity any less, or that she was meant to be with him rather than Tommy.

 

It was just...them.

 

Stepping back he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

 

She smiled at him. That special smile that revealed her dimples, crinkled her eyes and put a sparkle in her gaze.

 

It was a smile reserved only for her closest people.

 

Looking back over his shoulder he couldn't help but be wary about what he might see on Felicity's and Tommy's faces.

 

His and Laurel's relationship was known to cause problems.

 

But Felicity was watching them, beaming. Hell. She was even clasping her hands in front of her chest in delight.

 

Happy to see him reunited with his two oldest friends, happy to see Laurel safe and sound, happy Tommy was alive... just happy.

 

Sometimes he really didn't give her enough credit.

 

With considerable more caution, he moved his gaze to Tommy.

 

If there was anyone who had cause to be suspect of his, admittedly, prolonged reunion with Laurel it was Tommy.

 

But he too was smiling at them, unconcerned.

 

Oliver tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what had changed.

 

Whatever had happened between Tommy and Laurel over the course of the past week had done something they'd never managed before.

 

The Tommy before him was completely secure in his relationship with Laurel. He showed no sign he was once again worried she'd always love Oliver more.

 

Oliver relaxed fully for the first time since he'd heard Laurel crashed her bike.

 

Thea cleared her throat pointedly. Not so subtly reminding Oliver that the room didn't, in fact, just include him, Laurel, Tommy, and Felicity.

 

He glanced over to find that Thea and Roy had moved to join Diggle, having greeted him while he was... Distracted.

 

"Can we have a turn now?" Thea continued, only the slight twitch in her lips belying her annoyance.

 

Oliver retreated to Felicity's side, assured that his relationship with both Laurel and Tommy was stable.

 

Thea hesitated once her way was clear.

 

Standing in front of her were two of her older siblings. Tommy by blood, Laurel by bond, both by choice.

 

They had both been there for her in time no one else had been, not even Oliver.

 

And now that they were standing in front of her, together for the first time in years, she found herself paralyzed.

 

Laurel broke first, moving past Tommy to cajole Thea into her arms.

 

"Hey speedy." She used the name with the inflection only someone who had known it before it became her call sign could. Which was basically three people. 

 

Thea shivered, suddenly able to move again. To hug Laurel back, to fist her hands in her jacket and grip far too hard.

 

"No more leaving town and getting injured when I'm not there to watch your back." She said once she found her voice.

 

She felt more than heard Laurel chuckle.

 

Laurel squeezed her tight and then one of her arms moved away. Thea looked up to see Laurel holding said arm out.

 

To Tommy.

 

His eyes met hers, asking for permission. She nodded and quickly found herself the middle of a very warm sandwich as Tommy joined them and hugged her from the other side.

 

"Hey little sis." Tommy murmured.

 

She snuggled closer to them both, closing her eyes to bask in the moment.

 

Oliver looked sideways at the others, "Now who's forgetting everyone else?"

 

Felicity shushed him while Digg and Roy both glared.

 

Recognizing he was outnumbered, Oliver let it drop.

 

Thea detangled herself, only after several moments, and everyone took a moment to regain their composure. They had a job to do. 

 

The group moved into the lair, to catch up, to discuss plans, to get on with life now that they were all back where they belonged. 

 

Home. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. I apologize if the ending seemed abrupt, or rushed. The reason is below, but if you're paranoid about potentional spoilers, beware. 
> 
> P.S. (possible spoliers i guess) After everything I'm now like 90% sure Laurel is in that damned grave... and I just. If that's true I'm probably done with the show. Done watching it, done writing for it, I just think it's going to kill any inspiration I had. So if anyone's interested I have a back log of arrow stories, some short stories that are finished and some mulit-chapters AUs that aren't. I could post them? I was going to wait but at this point....

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I’ve mentioned in the notes before that i have a backlog of Arrow fics I was going to upload but now I don't think I will. They all heavily feature Laurel and I'm just tired of writing those, and getting either hate or no response. Thank you to all who read this, and encouraged me, but I think I'm done for the foreseeable future.


End file.
